Butelka
by kamaitacchi
Summary: GoM postanawiają pograć w butelkę i wychodzi całkiem dziwna sytuacja, jednak chyba nieco zbyt nierealna. Aokise i drobne Kagakise.
1. Chapter 1

- Dobra, starczy już - tonem męczennika Momoi ucięła zabawę. Zeszła z krzesła ubierając sweterek i wyłączyła piosenkę. Usiadła po turecku w kółeczku, obok Kuroko. - Nienawidzę Cię, Dai-chan. Módl się żeby nie wypadło na Ciebie, bo przysięgam, jeszcze nie wiem co wymyślę, ale się zemszczę - zagroziła.

- Oi, spokojnie Momoi, przynajmniej zrobiłaś pożytek z twoich krągłych kształtów i tej kusej bluzeczki - powiedział Aomine, poruszając brwiami w górę i w dół. Kise na widok morderczej miny Moimoi parsknął śmiechem, reszta mu zaraz zawtórowała.

- Umrzyj! Dobra, kręcę - powiedziała dziewczyna i energicznie zakręciła leżąca na podłodze butelką po winie. Po paru sekundach zaczęła zwalniać, końcowo zatrzymując się na Kise.

- Błagam Momoicchi, oszczędź! - wyszeptał patrząc na nią spojrzeniem szczeniaczka, efekt popsuł jednak jego szeroki uśmiech.

Momoi zamyśliła się, po czym uśmiechnęła chytrze i spojrzała na Aomine. - Mam idealny pomysł! - klasnęła z radością. - Kise, pocałuj Kagamiego!

- Cooo? - jednocześnie spytali wywołani.

- COOOOO? - ryknął Aomine.

- To co słyszeliście, umawialiśmy się przecież, że za odmowę jest gorsza kara - wyszczerzyła się.

- Ja tam nie mam nic przeciwko, o ile Kagamicchi też uważa, że to w porządku - blondyn spojrzał na nieco zarumienionego Kagamiego.

- A co mi tam, raz się żyje, nie? - odparł dwubrwisty i nachylił się w kierunku modela. Ten szybko złączył swoje wargi z jego, po czym bezceremonialnie wepchał się z językiem to ust czerwonowłosego, który sapnął zaskoczony.

- Omgggggggggggggg! - zapiszczała Momoi, wyciągając komórkę. - Chcę zdjęcie chcę zdjęcie chcę zdjęcie!

Kuroko i Takao patrzyli to na nią to na obiekt jej westchnień z rozbawieniem, Midorima odwrócił wzrok, tymczasem w oczach Aomine widniała chęć mordu. Gdy minęła dobra minuta, nie wytrzymał.

- Oi, może już starczy, co? - warknął. Kise oderwał się od Kagamiego, oboje nieco zarumienieni.

- A co, Aominecchi, zazdrosny? - spytał z miną niewiniątka.

- Po prostu to dziwne, żeby to trwało aż tak długo, tak? - wycedził niebieskowłosy. - Satsuki cholera no! - krzyknął na dziewczynę, która w krótkiej spódniczce tarzała się po podłodze przyciskając do piersi telefon i mamrocząc coś podchodzące pod "omggg dochodzę" z wyrazem szczęścia na twarzy. Słysząc Aomine, na chwilę przestała, popatrzyła się na niego, po czym wróciła do poprzedniej czynności.

- To co, gramy dalej?

- Oh Dai-chan, no przestań się już fochać, no - fuknęła dziewczyna na niebieskowłosego.

- No ale dlaczego to zrobiłaś? I dlaczego akurat Bakagami, żeby ktoś jego pokroju w ogóle miał styczność z Kise to to już naprawdę no szczyt wszystkiego! - warknął.

- Szczyt moich marzeń, jeśli już - odpowiedziała mu Momoi z uśmiechem. - Oni tak ładnie razem wyglądają, no i to było takie gorące - rozmarzyła się. - A poza tym, chcę Ci wreszcie uświadomić, że jeśli dalej będziesz zachowywać się tak jak teraz, to przepadnie Ci szansa na bycie z naszym promieniującym modelem - dodała.

- To nie jest takie proste, tak? Jak by to wyglądało jakby takie badass jak ja zaczął się ubiegać o względy kumpla? No a poza tym...

- MÓJ TELEFON! - przerwała mu dziewczyna krzykiem.

- Co? -spytał, wybity z pantałyku.

- No zostawiłam mój telefon u Kise w domu! Moje zdjęcia! I nagranie! Wróćmy się Dai-chan proszę proszę proszę proszę proszę!

- Dobra, dobra, niech Ci będzie - mruknął. - Ja pierdolę, kobieto... masz szczęście że nie zaszliśmy daleko.


	2. Chapter 2

- Oi, Tetsu! - krzyknął Aomine, zauważając chłopaka przemykającego drugą stroną ulicy. .. Albo on po prostu szedł. W przypadku Kuroko ciężko było to określić.

- Aomine, Momoi, co tu robicie? - spytał.

- Ta głupia cholera zapomniała telefonu - odparł niebieskowłosy, za co dostał dość mocnego kuksańca w bok od dziewczyny.

- Nie martw się Momoi, wziąłem go dla Ciebie - powiedział Kuroko, podając jej różową komórkę.

- Omg, dzięki Tetsu! - pisnęła dziewczyna, rzucając się na niego i przytulając mocno.

- Nie ma sprawy, tak pomyślałem, że będziesz chciała po niego wrócić, a teraz to niezbyt dobry pomysł.

- Co? Dlaczego? - spytał Aomine.

- Ponieważ Kise i Kagami uprawiają właśnie dzikie seksy - odparł spokojnie Kuroko.

- CO KURWA? - wydarł się niebieskowłosy.

- Ojć - wymsknęło się Momoi.

- Dokładnie, ojć. Twój plan uświadomienia temu burakowi, że Kise może mu uciec był dobry, tylko niestety nie przemyślałaś zbyt dobrze partnera w przestępstwie - dopowiedział Tetsu. Nagle Aomine padł na kolana i wydał z siebie dziki okrzyk.

- NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - poderwał się jak oparzony. Rozejrzał się szybko, jego dom, jego łóżko. Wszystko w porządku. Spojrzał na telefon, dochodziła 10. Żadnej wiadomości od Kise. Podejrzane. Szybko się ogarnął i ubrał i wyszedł na miasto. Nie chciał dzwonić do blondyna, no bo w końcu jakby to wyglądało. Ale musiał się upewnić, że to był tylko sen. A zważywszy że byłą sobota, prawdopodobieństwo że Kise będzie w galerii handlowej było bardzo duże. Szybko dotarł na miejsce i zaczął pałętać się niczym zagubiona owca w lesie.

Nagle dostrzegł postać modela. Tak jak się spodziewał, jego zajebisty instynkt go nie zawiódł. Już chciał podejść, gdy że Kise rozmawia i śmieje się z... Bakagamim?!

- Nie. Kurwa nie. No kurwa no nie! - burknął pod nosem, cały mentalnie najeżony. Podszedł do nich, złość aż z niego kipiała.

- Co tu się dzieje?! - wydarł się na nich. Zaskoczony Kise prawie upuścił kubek z kawą, jednak refleks Kagamiego opanował sytuację.

- Aominecchi? Co robisz? I co się ma dziać? - spytał zdezorientowany blondyn, po czym spojrzał na równie zdezorientowanego Kagamiego.

- Jak to co! No cholera ja wiedziałem, że to coś znaczy! Ukrywaliście się, tak?! Ale trudno, nie pozwolę na to! Bakagami, jesteś świadkiem, albo poszkodowanym, ciężko powiedzieć. Ale tutaj i teraz, wszem i wobec oznajmiam, że.. - zaczął, po czym momentalnie ugryzł się w język. Spojrzał na pełne niezrozumienia miny kolegów, a potem jego wzrok skupił się na tym, jak blisko stoją. A co jeśli rzeczywiście są parą? I on to teraz zepsuje?

Trudno. Aomine nigdy nie należał do uprzejmych osób. Tak więc teraz też, zrobił szybki krok w przód i szybko i pocałował Kise w usta. Ten otworzył oczy ze zdumieniem, zbyt zaskoczony żeby zaprotestować.

- No, to jest to, co chciałem oznajmić - wyjaśnił niebieskowłosy, kiedy odsunął się od modela. - Tak więc nie chcę wnikać, czy coś między wami jest, czy coś, ja się nie poddam i będę walczył - dodał z determinacją w oczach.

- Czekaj, walczyć? O czym ty gadasz, Ahomine? - spytał Kagami. Blondyn chwilę nad czymś myślał, po czym otworzył szerzej oczy.

- Czy ty myślałeś, że ja i Kagami jesteśmy parą, Aominecchi? Nie nie nie, to zupełnie nie tak! Kagami chce kupić Kurokocchiemu prezent, a ja mu pomagam go wybrać!

- Co kurwa? Serio? - z niedowierzeniem zapytał niebieskowłosy.

- No serio serio - odparł dwubrwisty. - Skąd ci w ogóle przyszło do głowy, że Kise i ja możemy być razem? My wszyscy wiemy co się ma na rzeczy, nie? - spojrzał na niego wymownie. Aomine poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco.

- Ty... - zaczął, jednak czerwonowłosy mu przerwał.

- Ja muszę lecieć, chcę czym prędzej dać do Tetsu! Dziękuję za pomoc, Kise!

- Nie ma za co Kagamicchi, to była czysta przyjemność! - pomachał mu na pożegnanie. Kiedy chłopak zniknął z pola widzenia, blondyn zwrócił się do wyższego.

- A poza tym Aominecchi, co to miało znaczyć? Będziesz walczyć? Czy to znaczy że mnie lubisz, Aominecchi? - spytał z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

- Ja... em.. no..

- Czy ty się zaczerwieniłeś, Aominecchi? - Kise podszedł do niego bliżej, tak że stykali się piersią i zarzucił mu ręce na szyję.

- Bo wiesz, ja Ciebie też lubię - wyszeptał mu do ucha, po czym zachichotał, czując jak niebieskowłosy spiął się i zaczerwienił jeszcze bardziej.

- Naprawdę?

- Naprawdę.


End file.
